


A Dark Intruder

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ales gets a surprise visit from one of the last people he expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Intruder

Solitude was something Ales enjoyed. As fun as he was, he quickly found there was only so much time he could spend with others before it became too much for him. It’s one of the reasons he grew to love his home. With the job of guarding The Magic Book of Knowledge, a cottage located far from others was ideal. Rarely did he ever have any visitors. No one visited him, and he was far enough out that people never passed by.

It’s why an unfamiliar magical presence has his eyes snapping open, waking him from his sleep. Trying to be as quiet as he could,he gets out of bed, cautiously walking towards his doorway, ready to cast an attack on the intruder. Holding his breath, he enters the living room, where the energy is most strong. He notices it’s weak, something the intruder wasn’t able to hide, even from a poor magic user like himself. Taking care of this should be a breeze.

"Hello, Ales."

The presence suddenly grows to the point where it's overpowering, so much so it stuns him for a second. Wiping around, where he's sure the voice came from, he comes face to shadowy face with Mr. Dark. Letting out a surprised yelp, he stumbles back, falling on his rear. Too awed to say anything he simply gapes at the man, not sure what to do.

"Surprised to see me, hm?" The man chuckles lowly, kneeling down to Ales' level. One of his shadow-cloaked hands reach out towards the magician, and Ales squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering, expecting the worse. Instead, all he feels is his recently cut and colored hair being gently touched.

Slowly opening his eyes, he sees that Mr. Dark is indeed touching his hair, much to his surprise. He also notices that in the dark room, the man is only barely visible, a purple outline with glowing yellow eyes. It makes him shudder. 

Finding his voice, he tries to speak up finally. "What, what are you doing? And why are you here?"

Mr. Dark withdraws his hand, letting the blue dreads drop. "Are you always this timid, Ales? My, my. You act like I'm out to hurt you. I only wanted to see how my biggest fan was coming along in his work."

The mention of being his biggest fan has Ales turning red. He can feel his face heating up, and he hopes Mr. Dark is unable to see it in this dim room. Looking off to the side, he mutters, "Forgive me for thinking one of the evilest men in the Glade of Dreams could have bad intentions."

"I can see where you're coming from. It's only natural to be suspicious of someone like me." The man chuckles and it sends another shiver down Ales spine. Mr. Dark was acting so friendly, it was odd. He was always so mysterious. Then again, that's one of the things Ales loved about him, something he admired him for.

"You know, I quite like your hair like this."

Ales head snaps back in his direction, the compliment taking him completely off guard. He can feel his face get hotter, his heart thump faster. Mr. Dark said something nice about him. 

"I...w-what? Really? " He fumbles with his words, embarrassment showing trough.

"Oh yes, it's very fitting for you, and such a lovely shade of blue. It's a shame it won't be as fun to pull now."

Before Ales even has time to question that statement, Mr. Dark has his hands in the young magician's hair again, holding a fist of it tightly. A little whine escapes him as it's pulled on, forcing him to lay on the ground. Ales tries to get up, but his hands are quickly held together over his head, and Mr. Dark as shifted so he's on Ales' legs.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Attempting to struggle got him no where, only more laughing out of Mr. Dark.

"Now, now, Ales. Calm down," Mr. Dark dips down, practically purring in Ales' ear. "You've been such a wonderful conniving boy lately, I'm so proud to have inspired you. It makes me want to, ah, reward you and your efforts."

The surprisingly hot breath on his ear had Ales shivering, not expecting such warmth from the dark man. It made him feel rather uncomfortable, too. Odd sensations tingled through out him. Having Mr. Dark sitting on top of him, so close to certain regions, faces barely inches apart. Ales could feel something stirring in his lower body.

"What kind of reward?" The magician struggles to get out, trying to shift him body, scoot back from Mr. Dark in fear of him noticing the growing problem in his pants. The embarrassment over is was greater than his fear of the man.

No answer is given, just another laugh, before Dark moves, pressing his lips against Ales'. Immediately, Ales goes still, blue eyes going wide. 

Mr. Dark was kissing him. Kissing. On the mouth. Him. It was so...so...unreal.

Snapping back to reality, Ales greedily joins in. The gentleness of it quickly disappears after that, instead becoming rough, needy, enough to make Ales moan out and unwillingly beak it. Panting for breath, he only has second before his lips are captured again.

It lasts for a few moments more before Ales can't take anymore and starts to struggle underneath Mr. Dark, who reluctantly stops. Panting heavily, Ales is in a daze, not even noticing his pants are being slid off until it's too late and he's flipped around, landing heavily on his stomach. Once again, his arms are twisted so they're awkwardly and a bit painfully held behind his back.

"Aaah," he groans out in some protest, trying to crane his head around to see the shadowed man. When he tries, however, his head is pressed to the ground, hair yanked on hard. 

"What are you doing?" Ales asks, struggling again. 

"Just giving you a reward, like I said," Mr. Dark leans over him, biting the top of his ear. Ales can feel what has to be Dark's pelvic region pressed against his naked ass and he blushes, going quiet. 

"Nothing more to say? That's good." The man is practically purring again, straightening up. 

Ales can feel his legs being moved apart and it confuses him, as his hands are still being held together, and his head shoved to the ground. Mr. Dark must be using some kind of magic to be able to be on so many places at once. 

What feels like a slick finger circling around his hole snaps Ales out of his thoughts. It's slowly pushed in, making him yelp out in surprise. 

"Shhh," Mr. Dark hushes him, not stopping, only pushing his finger further in. Slowly, he pulls it back out, then presses it back in, repeating the motion over and over again. Ales can't do anything but lay with wide eyes, dark blush on his face. 

Another finger is quickly added, and it makes the magician tense, biting back a whine. Another 'Shhh' is given in response as Mr. Dark starts slowly making scissoring motions, stretching and prodding.

At the same time, something else that feels like a hand snakes it's way over Ales' hips, to his fast growing erection, grabbing hold on it. Ales lets out a little cry, both in pleasure and surprise, bucking his hips forward as much as he can from his current position. 

"Wha--Aaah!" he tries questioning again, but a wave of pleasure crashes through him, cutting him off and forcing him to moan. This couldn't actually be happening, this had to be some sort of illusion. Mr. Dark, the man of all his current desires, couldn't have broken into his house just to do this to him. It had to be some sort of dream.

Yet, it felt so real. 

Deciding it was best to not dwell on it, and to instead give into it, enjoy it even if it was just a dream, Ales pushes back, against Mr. Dark's finger's, forcing them to go deeper. Again, he moans, feeling his sensitive spot being brushed over.

After that, a third finger is added, and the stroking becomes more thorough, yet at the same time faster. 

"More, more, more," Ales begs in between pants and moans, his body tensing and shaking. Though he says nothing, Mr. Dark complies, giving the magician exactly what he wants.

"Yeesss," Ales moans through shaky breaths. His entire body feels hot, almost like it's on fire, and he can feel his orgasm coming. Not wanting this to end, he tries to hold it off, but it's a futile effort. Seconds later, he's moaning loud, unable to stop his release.

Panting heavy, he slumps down to the ground as he's slowly released by Mr. Dark. Using what little effort he has left, he rolls onto his back, looking up at the man, who, though he can't see, he swears is smirking down at him.

"Wasn't that fun, Ales?" Mr. Dark laughs, bending down to give the magician a nip on the nose, then a kiss on the forehead. 

Too exhausted to do anything else, Ales just nods.

"Good." There's a gleeful, yet at the same time sinister edge to the man's voice. "Continue down the path you're going, and we can do this all the time, Ales. This and so much more."

"Y-yes," Ales struggles to speak out, heart beating in excitement at those words. He tries to sit up, but Mr. Dark's hand stops him. 

"Don't hurt yourself now, dear magician." Mr. Dark chuckles, giving him a kiss on the lips, biting his lip gently before pulling back. "Get some rest and keep up with the good work."

And with that, the man is gone, leaving Ales alone in his living room. Breathing out, he looks around, trying to piece together what just went on, though it's too much for his tired mind and body. With a groan, he just lays back down, falling asleep there on the floor.


End file.
